


Game Changer

by Doddz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddz/pseuds/Doddz
Summary: Ian and Mickey are embarrassing (as all good parents should be).Yev is learning to deal with the aftermath.Good times!





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> I am ahead of schedule. Normally takes me 6 months to post something new, but I saw a GIF that cracked me up... so here is a story to go along with it.

“I can’t believe you two!!!” Yev bellowed as he stormed through the door, followed by his fathers who were trying to contain their laughter.

Yev had pummelled his parent’s eardrums, proclaiming his displeasure since the moment they had piled into the car at the soccer field.

“Seriously,” he continued “could you BE more embarrassing?”

“Oh come on Yev, it wasn’t that bad” Ian retorted, dropping the car keys in the empty fruit bowl on the kitchen counter

“Yes, it fucking was.” 

Yev threw himself backwards onto the couch, his arm covering his violated eyeballs.

Mickey rolled his eyes, grabbing some beers from the fridge.

“Seriously, it’s like you’re trying to ruin my life,” Yev muttered morosely from the couch.

“Aw shit Mick, he’s on to us,” Ian said with a smirk, taking a beer from his husband.

“Yo man, stop being such a drama queen,” Mickey said loudly as he made his way back into the living room, before murmuring “God knows we got enough of those in the family already.”

Sensing a dig, Ian flipped him off with a sneer.

Mickey waggled his tongue and eyebrows cheekily at Ian and sat at the dining table.

“Argggh, you don’t get it,” Yev whined.

“No shit,” Mickey agreed, searching his pockets for his cigarettes, “but you’re gonna get it if you don’t get those goddamn shoes off my fucking couch!” Mickey said cracking open his beer.

“Seriously???” Yev asked sitting up abruptly, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You care more about this couch than you do about me!!!”

Ian tried to contain his laughter by mashing his lips together, but it was too late. Being the peacemaker of the house and sensing Yev’s agitation, he made his was over to the teenager reaching out his arms to hug his son. “Aw Yevvy, c’mere.”

“No, fuck that, Dad.”

“Ay!” Mickey warned, the unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Forget it!” Yev exclaimed, dodging his Dad’s reach and avoiding his Pop’s eyes. He stormed up the stairs, stomped into his room and slammed the door.

“Wow!” Ian said, sinking down onto the center couch cushion. “That’s a first.”

“I don’t know what the fuck his problem is,” Mickey admitted, dropping the still unlit stick on the table and standing up to check his pockets for the lighter. “He’s seen us do worse shit than that,” he continued, catching Ian’s eye.

“Right?!” Ian agreed, scratching his chin. “It’s weird.”

“Yeah,” Mickey said thoughtfully, the lost lighter now forgotten. He made his way over to the couch and reached out his hand for Ian to take. 

“I mean he’s seen us holding hands…” Mickey said.

Ian nodded, pulling Mickey onto his lap, “and he’s seen us sitting on each others laps…” Ian added

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck.

“He’s seen us hug…”

“And kiss…” Ian continued bringing his lips up to capture Mickey’s in a tender kiss. 

Mickey hands slipped from around Ian’s shoulders, one snaking up into his hair as the other crept up to hold his jaw. Turning their heads to deepen the kiss, Ian reached one arm around Mickey’s waist and the other around his shoulders. The shorter man let out a little squeak as Ian forced him to fall backwards against the arm of the couch.

“He seen us making out on the couch…”Mickey murmured against Ian’s lips, his hand tightening in the fiery locks.

“Like… a billion… times…” Ian whispered between kisses.

Mickey let out a contented sigh, all set to settle in for a quality make out session with his ginger giant, when he was yanked upright and deprived of those delicious lips.

Ian pressed his forehead to Mickey’s, a very small consolation, Mickey thought.

“He’s never had a problem before, Mick. So why now?” Mickey knew Ian would never be able to really focus on making out with him till peace had been restored in the home.

“I don’t fucking know,” Mickey said with a groan, throwing himself backwards onto the couch, his arm covering is eyes. Ian had a sudden sense of de ja vu.

He gave his head a shake before lifting the blue-eyed man’s legs from across his lap. Slipping out from under them, he placed them back down gently on the couch, gave them an appreciative pat and said, “I’m gonna go find out.”

“Can you throw me a smoke first, man,” Mickey asked as Ian walked past the table.

He grabbed the abandoned cigarette and reached into his pocket for his lighter. Sparking it up he took a puff before placing the stick between Mickey’s neglected lips. His eyes travelled down his husband’s body and came to rest on his legs, which were on display due to the fact that he was wearing soccer shorts. 

“You do have really nice legs you know…”

“Fuck off, asshole,” Mickey grinned, thinking how if his eyes could turn into heart shapes right now, they absolutely would. He groaned and took a long drag of his cigarette, his eyes watching the retreating ass that had brought them this trouble in the first place.

 

* * * * *

Ian rapped tentatively on the closed door and waited for a response.

“Come in, Dad,” he heard a less than enthusiastic voice say.

“How’d you know it was me and not your Pops?” Ian wondered, entering the room.

“Oh, like he’d knock!?” Yev huffed from where he sat sideways on his bed, nose in his phone and back against the wall. 

The kid had a point. 

“So, you ready to talk about it?” Ian asked, climbing up on the bed to sit next to his son.  
“You’ve seen me and your dad do a lot of shit together, so why the freak out today?”

“It’s one thing to do shit in the privacy of your own home, or in front of your own family, but today was just really embarrassing. It’s all over Youtube for fucks sake!

“What???”

“Yeah, so it’s not even like I can just hope nobody saw, cos the whole world has seen it now!!! Everyone at school is txting me about it.”

Ian leaned his head back against the wall for a moment, before turning to look at his son. “So, your upset because everyone knows your dads are gay?”

“No,” Yev said looking at Ian as though he’d grown a second head. “That’s old news, no one gives a shit about that.”

“What then?” he asked feeling confused.

“Ok, here’s what it is.” Yev took a deep breath, turned to Ian and said, “I have spent the last 10 years of my life, telling my friends how cool and tough you guys are, even though I know you’re a couple of saps. But now, ALL my friends are fucking oohing and aahing over how fucking cute you two are as a couple.” he concluded with a shiver of what Ian assumed was revulsion. “No doubt all the girls think I’m gay too now since I live with such gaybo’s.”

“Yev…” Ian said warily.

“All I wanted was to have you play in the parents vs students soccer game. I thought that would be safe, cos soccer is a hands free game, but no you fuckers couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves.”

“In my defense,” Mickey said from where he was leaning against the doorframe, giving the others a slight fright, “he made me do it!”

The redhead blushed slightly, because it was true. 

Ian turned to Yev and said. “What I did was thoughtless and I can see how it would be embarrassing for you.”

“Would it help if we went and beat up someone?” Mickey asked. 

“I think I heard Frank say he was headed to the Alibi?” Ian offered.

“Yeah, you could video it and put it on Youbook or Facetube or whatever the fuck you call it.”

Yev’s phone lit up with another message. He opened it and spent tens of seconds looking at it, his face slowly breaking out in a grin. 

“Ok, so we doing this then?” Mickey questioned the teen.

“Huh?” Yev replied, a dreamy look crossing his face. Mickey could have sworn he saw heart eyes.

“You want us to kick Frank’s ass or what?” Ian clarified.

“Huh?” Yev repeated, still sounding confused. He glanced up and seemed to come back to himself. “What? No! No, it’s ok. Everything is good, everything is great.”

“What the hell, Yev?” Mickey demanded, coming to sit on his other side. Both parents leaning over his shoulders to see who this game changing text was from, and what it said.

 

 

Yev sprung up off the bed and left the room, to reply in private they assumed.

“Who the fuck is Marina?” Ian wondered aloud.

“Fucked if I know,” he replied, looking at Ian out the corner of his eye. He shuffled closer and suggestively said, “You all done playing peacekeeper now, Army?”

“Yes,” Ian said slowly, recognizing the tone in his mates voice. “Why, what are you thinking?” 

Nuzzling his nose into Ian’s neck he whispered in his ear,”I’m thinking this bed’s pretty comfy and maybe you wanna, finish what you started?”

No sooner had their lips connected, when Yev burst into the room. 

“No! No! No!” he shrieked, getting Ian in a head lock and trying to prise them apart. “Go fuck in your own room!” 

“OK!” they both agreed jumping up to leave the room. 

Yev let out a huff and collapsed back against the bed, his phone in hand.

The door shot open again and Mickey’s head peeked through, eyebrows waggling. 

“Say hi to Marina for us,” he said and disappeared as quick as he’d come, narrowly avoiding the stuffed dinosaur Yev threw at the door.

“Cute as fuck, my ass,” Yev muttered, putting in his headphones and returning his attention to his phone. “More like, annoying as fuck.”

 

 

*****

 

Here is the GIF


End file.
